


Prison Break

by who_cares_if_its_not_canon



Category: DCU
Genre: AU, M/M, Officer Grayson, Prison AU, from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_cares_if_its_not_canon/pseuds/who_cares_if_its_not_canon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim can only pray the murderer in his cell doesn't kill him in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of some language in chapter 1, the graphic stuff comes later. This whole idea was inspire by UGH.

The worst part was the cavity search. Tim had never felt so violated before. Then he was made to shower and was given his uniform, his number taking place of his identity. He carried his pillow and the poor excuse for a blanket as the officer led him to his cell. To his relief, it was empty.  
“I get my own cell?” He hoped so.  
“No such luck, kid. Your cellmate gets outta solitary in two days. Enjoy the peace while you can.”  
“S-Solitary? What’d he do?”  
“I don’t know how he got the knife, but he whacked another prisoner. Not that any of us shed a tear for that kiddie-rapist, but it meant lock up.” The guard locked the cell as he left, leaving Tim alone.  
***  
The next day, Tim was too afraid to leave his cell even once. Most of the men in General Population seemed to have arms bigger than his head and looks to kill. The day after wasn’t any better. A different guard from before woke him by banging on his cell door. “Get up!” He jumped from the top bunk, quickly standing straight. “You didn’t eat yesterday. I won’t have anyone starving themselves on my watch. You’ll serve your full sentence, I assure you.”  
“Oh, I’m not trying…” But the look he got told him to skip the excuse. “Uh, about that, actually… Is there some sort of deal we could work out that I could get food brought to my cell?”  
“This ain’t a damn hotel, boy! Get off your lazy ass and to the hall, now!” He opened the gate, glaring as Tim scurried past him.  
As he feared, the chow hall was crowded and loud and oddly like high school all over again. There were different ‘cliques’ of men all sitting together and ignoring the others. Not knowing where he fit in, Tim moved to the only half empty table, sat down and prayed to make it through breakfast. Unlike high school, however, these guys didn’t whisper about him. He ended up hearing a lot of things about himself he wish he hadn’t. For the most part, he made it through the rest of the day, avoiding as many people as he could before retreating to his cell for a peaceful night.  
Tim startled awake. He almost shouted at the figure next to him, but the man clamped a hand over his mouth. “Shhh. Don’t wake the neighbors. They might decide you aren’t worth it and slit your throat when you turn around.” He tugged, pulling Tim off the top bunk and tossing him onto the one below. “‘S my bed by the way.” He threw Tim’s pillow to him before climbing up on top. “Night, roomie.”  
For over an hour, Tim didn’t move, listening to the soft snores of the killer above him and hoping to wake up in the morning.  
***  
Tim felt oddly comforted by the time he began to wake up, wrapped in strong arms that held him tightly against-  
“Aaarrgh!” Tim pushed against the man, not able to move him so he scooted as close to the wall as possible.  
“Morning.” He was smirking.  
“What do you want?!”  
That seemed to confuse the man. “What?”  
“L-Last night you pull me out of bed saying its yours and now you’re in my bed like it’s yours. What. Do. You. Want?”  
The smirk was back. “Just getting to know my new roomie!” He backed off, rolling away and finally, Tim got a good look at him, at his face and piercing eyes, the white tuft of hair amidst the black locks. “Hopefully I won’t have to kill you too. So, what’s your name?”  
Tim stared at the man, dumbstruck. Had he really just threatened to kill him and asked his name in the same breath? Still, he found himself caving in to him. “T-Tim… Tim Drake.”  
“Nice to meet you, Timmy. Name’s Jason.” And that seemed to be the start of it all. Jason began to stick to Tim like glue. He never let Tim eat alone and waited for the young man before leaving or returning to their cell. If Tim asked, Jason called it research, learning about the “new man in my life.”  
After more than a week of the same routine, he stopped shrieking when he’d wake to Jason lying next to him, choosing instead to roll over and try to sleep as long as possible.  
Then, one day, Jason wasn’t waiting for him, and when he made his way to General Population, Jason was talking heatedly with a large bald man. When Tim walked in, they both went quiet, glaring at him. ‘Yep, I’m dead.’ he thought as he hurried away.  
It was that night he found out just what they were talking about. Jason leaned over him, pinning Tim’s wrists to the mattress. “Spill it before I cut your fucking throat.”  
“W-what?! Spill what, what are you talking about?”  
“Are you a cop?”  
‘What?’ He voiced it as soon as his lips caught up. “What?”  
“Are you a fucking cop? I’ve been watching you, ‘Tim Drake’, and there’s no fucking way you’re the guy you’re supposed to be.”  
Tim didn’t fight to throw the man off of him. “And who, pray-tell, am I supposed to be?”  
“I heard you whacked Luthor. It was all over the news. But no fucking way a guy who out smarted Luthor, gained his trust and got close enough to kill him is such a goddamned pansy. God! You’re like a kicked puppy. You walk around here like you have no fucking idea what you’re here for and-“  
“Because I didn’t do it.” He looked away from Jason, feeling the tears well up.  
“Yeah everybody says they- hey… You’re crying?” It surprised him, enough so that Jason let him go, let Tim sit up. “The hell?”  
“It’s so stupid, I never should have gone back. He fired me while in one of his rages and then… I get this email that he wants to hire me back. It was good money and my dad… he’s in the hospital so I went to meet with him. Only when I got there… he was already dead. I swear it. And then, not a minute after I walk into his office, the police are there and I know they planted the gun. It wasn’t on the desk when I found it but…”  
“What happened?” He was caught up in the man’s tears, his anger dripping away with them.  
“I was told to plea guilty, that they had all this evidence and a motive because he fired me, so it was this for life or the death penalty if I lost in court… I was set up.” And Tim actually leaned on Jason’s shoulder and cried against him. “I hate it here so much and I miss my dad.”  
There was no way he couldn’t believe Tim. Jason had seen his share of fake tears, heard plenty of bogus stories, but this kid was an utter mess. An utter, innocent mess. “Shit, kid.” Tentatively, as if afraid to break him, Jason reached up and pat Tim’s shoulder.  
It worked enough that Tim pulled himself together, wiped at his tears and looked at Jason. “W-What about you? You don’t seem… well you are… but why did you-“  
“Start killing the shits of humanity? My mom OD’d on bad heroine and since, I hated dealers. The so-called ‘justice system’ was shit, so I took things into my own hands. Killed the fuckers who tried to sell to kids in the school yards.” He gave Tim a playful look. “‘Parently citizens of these fine United States aren’t allowed to take justice into our own hands and some other bullshit. Got me consecutive sentences going up to two hundred years, if I don’t kick it first.”  
Tim thought back to what the guard had said, about the kill that landed Jason in solitary. “Oh…”  
“It’s not like I was trying to be some vigilante or nothing, I just can’t stand some of the fucks who breathe the same air we do.”   
“Yeah…” He didn’t condone Jason’s actions, but the thought behind them was understandable. “Well… It’s not like it matters either way. We’re here till we die.”  
But Jason gave him a devilish look. He leaned in close, so much so, that his lips brushed Tim’s ear. “Unless we bust outta here…”


	2. Don't Drop the Soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could jeopradize their chance at freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Non-con, violence, death

***  
“Morning Sunshine.”  
He’d long since gotten used to waking up with Jason wrapped around him. But he wasn’t getting up until the guards made him if he could help it. Tim had taken to sleeping to pass more time there, and he had plenty of it. That is, unless Jason’s plan worked…  
\---“Unless we bust outta here…”  
Tim shivered, backed away and looked to Jason like he was crazy. “Are you nuts? There’s no way out. Man, we could be shot just for thinking about that.” He jumped up from the bed, pacing the room nervously. “No, nope.”  
“Do you want to die in here?”  
“If we’re caught, we WILL die in here.”  
Grabbing Tim from his pacing, Jason pulled the smaller man into his lap. “You worry too much. I’ve got the plan, all I need is a bit of time. It’s hard contacting people on the outside.”  
They did have plenty of time. Wait… “What do you mean?”  
“Let’s just say, one of the officers here is a good friend of mine,” he whispered. Tim followed his gaze to a group of armed guards standing down in the main area, talking with one of the convicts.  
“Like… an infor-“Jason’s hand was suddenly over his mouth, pushing him against the bed and holding tight.  
“I like you kid, but if you don’t keep quiet when you talk about that, I’m going to have to gag you. Understand?” Tim nodded so he let go. “Good and to answer your question, no, it’s a little different than that. Just trust me, okay?”  
“Do I have a choice?”  
“Not if you ever want to see the sun again, Timmy.”---  
That happened to be the one thing on his mind for the last few weeks since Jason had mentioned it. He’d been here three months too long and was itching to get out. All they had to do was wait.  
***  
“Drake!” He flinched when a large hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him away from Jason. “Come sit with us man. You must be gettin’ sick of ol’ skunkhead over there.”  
“Uh…” Tim weighed his options. If he spoke incorrectly, the man holding him looked able to rip his arm off. “It doesn’t matter who I sit with.”  
“Good then you can be my-“  
“Lay off of him, Mike. He doesn’t need any of your attention.”  
If he wasn’t worried about the way the two men looked about ready to kill each other, Tim would wonder at the possessive way Jason held him away from Mike.  
“I didn’t know Drake had a spokesman. Maybe next time.” He eyed the armed guards before returning to his meal.  
Tim didn’t speak, even after Jason dragged him to the far end of the chow hall, sitting with him alone. “Hey, look at me. Don’t go near that fucker, you hear me? Mike Dawson will skin you alive and wear you for a hat, Tim. I’m not even fucking with you.”  
“Okay…” Curiosity beat him, making him look back to the man in question. “What’s he in for?”  
“He’s a fucking serial rapist.. Just stay away from him, please.”  
He didn’t need any more convincing. “Don’t worry. I’ll stay away.”  
A promise that became increasingly harder to do. Mike Dawson seemed to have a penchant for finding him everywhere. He tried to constantly join his and Jason’s table, get them split up in the gym during workout and even going as far as to corner Tim in the showers.  
“Come on, lose the babysitter and let’s get to know each other, babe.”  
“Mike if you don’t back the fuck off-“  
“Let the man speak for himself, Todd.”  
“He’s, uh… Listen. I don’t want any problems. Please just leave us be.”  
Mike looked ready to kill him too. “Whatever you say, bitch. Next time I see you, we’ll have us a nice long talk.” He stomped off, leaving Tim worried.  
Jason pulled him aside. “Don’t worry about it, you won’t see him again.. The plan is set. In four days, we get outta here. Tonight when the lights go down, we’ll go over the details, kay?”  
“So soon?”  
Jason only winked at him. “Come on, let’s finish up and get back to the cell.”  
***  
Two days left and they were so close, when, “Prisoner 73759, Jason Todd.”  
“Yeah.”  
The officer grabbed him by the elbow. “Warden wants to see you.”  
“What’d I do?” The man didn’t answer. “Tim, you okay if I go for a few minutes?”  
“I’m sure I’ll live without you for once. I’ll just be in the library.”  
“Don’t have too much fun.” Tim snorted and watched him go, relishing in the only solitude he’d had in weeks. He headed for the library and straight to the desk.  
“Hey, Phil. About that Stephen Hawking book…?”  
The man looked more nervous than he should have, but seemingly relaxed noting that Jason wasn’t there. He nodded over his shoulder. “Got it smuggled in. Come on, I keep all the black list books in back.”  
In retrospect, he should have seen it coming. He shouldn’t have followed someone he didn’t know, let alone into a closed off room. Phil ducked out behind him, shutting the door. Tim froze, staring straight at Mike, unable to look away from him to the other two men in the room.  
“Nice of you to come looking for me, Drake.”  
Tim turned, scrabbling for the doorknob. Mike’s hands suddenly slammed on either side of his head, pinning him against the door. “Leaving so soon? I thought we’d get to know each other more.”  
“Don’t touch me!” Tim swung at his head, but barely fazed the man. Mike grabbed his wrist and threw him further from the door, as if he were a rag doll. The other two men grabbed him as well, holding him down, each wrestling against his flailing arms as he tried to fight.  
“Come on, kid. You share a bed with Todd all the time now. Why not share mine?” Mike held Tim’s uniform between his fists, ripping it open with little effort. Tim reared up and bit his hand, drawing blood before he was struck on the side of the head.  
Dazed, Tim was quickly flipped onto his stomach, the rest of his uniform ripped off. “Make me feel real good, Drake.” Mike pushed his pants down, grabbed Tim by the hips and pressed against him, dry and unprepared.  
His scream barely muffled the one outside the door. The sound of the door splintering made them all freeze. Jason stood in the doorway, taking in the scene. Tim on the floor, crying and naked, with Mike above him. “Dead.” He was shaking. “You’re fucking dead!” The other two ran when Jason lunged, tackling Mike to the floor. He didn’t hesitate one second before he started hitting him.  
Despite the pain, all Tim could think was how close they were to getting out of that hell. He struggled to his feet, stumbling towards Jason, his raw throat fighting to form the words. “Stop! Jason, don’t kill him!” Tim tried to grab Jason’s arm as it cocked back again, but was only struck by him as well. When he looked again, Mike wasn’t moving, wasn’t fighting back anymore. His blood spattered up Jason’s arm, across his shirt with a little dripping off the corner of his chin. Tim had never once been more afraid of the man he shared a cell with.  
The prison guards chose that moment to arrive, three of them descending on Jason. Tim fought the one that held him as they began beating Jason with their batons, pulling him off Mike’s body. The one guard shouted something in his ear but he didn’t hear it. The last thing Tim thought about before he too was knocked out, was freedom slipping through their fingers.


	3. 25 to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason will do anything to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor violence.

It hardly seemed fair. He was the one attacked but was the one locked up. Before, Tim had wanted nothing but some privacy. A week in Solitary Lock Up had made him desperate for his own bed and Jason’s goofy smile when he woke up there.  
“Come on, Drake. Time’s up.”  
The lights outside were blinding as he was pushed through to his cell. The bed had never looked so comfortable. But when he glanced up, Tim saw a new face in Jason’s bed. “Who the hell are you?”  
“Hey roomie!” The new guy reached down from his bunk to shake Tim’s hand. “The name’s Za-argh!”  
Tim pulled him roughly from the top bunk to the floor and threw him on the bottom one. “That’s my bed.”  
“Huh? But they told me you’ve been on the bottom since you came he-eee don’t kill me!” He squeaked when Tim grabbed him by his collar.  
“I don’t care what you heard.” Truthfully, Tim couldn’t imagine anyone else in Jason’s bed, so he climbed up there, saddened when he realized the new sheets no longer smelled like the man.  
***  
“You couldn’t keep your head down for even one day, could you?” Tim flinched away from the guard, recognizing him as the one who’d held him back while Jason was dragged away. “Your cellmate requested to be transferred. You scared the hell outta him last night.”  
Tim just grunted and turned away from him as the man entered his cell and sat next to him on the bed. “You should stop attracting attention to yourself. Especially if you plan on escaping here.”  
He gasped, staring at the guard with wide eyes. “What? I-Is this some kind of joke?” Was this a trap to make him reveal their plans? He had to be cautious.  
“May seem that way, but Jason wanted me to come here and make sure you’re all right. He kinda freaked out when I had to lock you up, but trust me, had you not been, Mike Dawson’s friends out here would have killed you.”  
“Y-You’re the guard who’s helping us?” Tim immediately felt relief wash over him. “Why though? Won’t you lose your job?”  
“My job’s the least of my worries. And I’m not doing this for you, Tim, but because Jason asked me to. He’s my… Brother. Adopted but still family.” The way the officer smiled, just the corner’s of his lips twitching up tenderly, made his heart ache for that kind of loving look. “We never actually lived together, him being adopted after I moved out. During the last riot over a year ago, six guards were killed here. They were so desperate for more help, they happened to ‘overlook’ anything more than a background check, and because mine and Jay’s last names are different, I got in.”  
Tim couldn’t help but smile himself. “You’ve been looking after him. That’s nice of you, being a cop and all.”  
The man shrugged. “Jay was always the hero type but he couldn’t stay calm behind a badge while some of these fuckers walked due to mistakes on the Prosecution’s side.”  
“He told me.”  
They were quiet for a long moment, the earlier tension gone between them. “I can’t stay long, but I did have another reason for coming here.” He stood and turned to face Tim, leaning in close. “I have a buddy, the one who was going to get you two out. He can have you out of here in two days, and you look more than ready to get out of here.”  
“What about Jason? When does he get out of Solitary?”  
“Jay killed another inmate. He’ll serve eight weeks, so it will be almost two months before he’s out.”  
He could be out himself before the end of the week, able to bask in the warm sun again, to eat real food and be rid of this horrid place. “Sorry. Tell your friend I’m not leaving without Jason. If I go now, they’ll tighten security and you may not be able to get him out of here too.”  
The officer chuckled and pulled Tim into a hug. “Good answer, kid. Jason wasn’t lying about you. Now I don’t have to worry about him as much.”  
“You were testing me?”  
He pulled away and shrugged. “Yeah. Truth be told, if you’d been selfish enough to take me up on my offer, I guarantee you, I’d have found another reason to lock you up… for a lot longer than a week.”  
“Right… Well, try not to get caught hugging any more inmates or they’ll start looking into you, Officer…”  
“Grayson. Dick Grayson.” Dick left the cell, locking it again as he exited.  
***  
Hardly any of the inmates spoke to him except to ask how Dawson had died, but one firm glare sent them away too. Not that he minded. Occasionally he would see Dick passing through, but the guard ignored him as he expected he would. Still, it made for a long seven weeks.  
“I heard you cried when they told you I was locked up in solitary.”  
Tim’s head snapped up, eyes widening at the toothy grin and bright blue eyes behind long messy hair. “Funny, I heard the same thing about you.”  
A bark of laughter echoed through the small cell. “When the hell did you get so cheeky?” Jason jumped on him, toppling them both onto his bed.  
Pushing the man’s hair back, Tim smiled at the face he recognized. Jason’s cheekbones seemed to jut out more and his eyes had dark rings around them but it was undoubtedly him. “Are you okay? I can’t imagine that being much fun.”  
“It wasn’t, but the thought of seeing your smiling face got me through the dark day-“  
Tim shoved him back, rolling to get up. “Har har. You’re hila-” He stopped when Jason’s hand shot out, gripping his wrist a little harder than he liked.  
“Tim…” His voice was strained and quiet, a rough whisper. “How are you? I mean, are you okay after…”  
“Wow, you’re back five minutes and you kill the mood already.”  
“Tim.”  
“I’m fine, Jay. While I don’t like that you killed him, I appreciate you beating him up for me though.”  
Jason pulled until Tim was sprawled in his lap. He cupped the sides of Tim’s face, forcing the younger man to meet his gaze. “He hurt what was mine, so I killed him and I’d do it again.”  
“I’m yours? When did you decide this?”  
“In lock-up.”  
“I have a bad feeling about that.”  
***  
Jason spent his first two weeks of freedom seeming gloomy, his smile forced. They didn’t talk about getting out again for the length of time. Then finally, after Jason had been away all day, he returned to their cell with a grim look to his face.  
“What happened?”  
“Things changed since last time. We can’t go the way we’d planned.”  
Tim’s heart sank. “Are we even able to get out?”  
Jason was quiet as he moved to sit next to him. “Yeah, but it’s gonna be risky. There’s only a fifty-fifty chance this will work and even if it does, you could be seriously hurt… I don’t know if it’s worth it.”  
“Don’t say that.” He turned and took Jason’s hands in his. “Whatever it is, I’ll do it. I want to get us both out of here.”  
Lifting his eyes to meet Tim’s, Jason only hesitated for a moment before leaning forward, pressing their lips together.  
Blushing, Tim sat back, a faint smile on his face. “What was that for?”  
“Because I might not get to later…” Jason settled his head on Tim’s shoulder, mouth against his ear. “Tim, do you trust me?”  
“Yeah. I’d trust you wi-ck!” His eyes went wide as Jason pulled away, giving him room to look down at the hand against his side, the hand holding a blade into his side. Blood poured around Jason’s hand, soaking his prison shirt. All he could do was look up in disbelief at the hurt in the man’s eyes before everything went black.  
***  
“Hey, how long’re you gonna sleep?”  
Someone was patting his cheek softly, trying to rouse him from his medication induced sleep. Tim blinked up at the man hidden behind a hospital mask. “What happened?” Blue eyes twinkled with glee, one hand lifting to slide the mask off. “You!”  
“Freedom happened, kid.” Dick laughed and moved around the bed, unlocking the cuffs that bound him to it.  
“What…?” He looked around the room but… “Where am I?” This wasn’t the prison infirmary.  
Once he’d freed Tim of his cuffs, Dick pushed him down further, lowering the bed until it was flat. “I’ll explain everything soon, but for now, play dead.” Dick covered his face again and pulled a stark white sheet up over Tim’s head. Then the bed started moving. It was harder not to panic than it was to lie completely still, having no idea where the man was taking him. Suddenly, they stopped in a cold room, the sheet pulled off. “Come on. He’s waiting.”  
Tim stumbled as Dick picked him up and carried him. “Is this the morgue?” But Dick didn’t answer. They moved through an exit into a back alley, a single car waiting there. Jason was in the back seat, there with his arms out to pull Tim in as he was passed from one man to the other. Dick climbed into the driver’s seat and pulled out.  
“Hey, Timmy. You oka-“  
He punched the man. “No I am not okay, you stabbed me, you son of a bitch.”  
“And they had to transfer you to a better equipped facility, as in, not in prison.”  
In front of them, Dick was laughing as if this was what they normally did. Tim turned back to face Jason. “Then how did you get out?”  
“Funny story, actually. After my last run in Solitary, the Warden told me if I attacked another inmate, they’d move me to a, quote ‘maximum security facility for the most violent of criminals’. So I attacked you and both of us were transferred out.”  
“And I just so happened to be on Transfer Duties,” Dick sang from the front seat.  
Tim looked between the brothers’ wicked grins. “Is it safe for me to be here with you two?”  
“Hey, remember. You said you trusted me. Besides, there’s no one who could hide you better than we can. Hey, Dickie, I’m thinking Cancun.”  
“Uh, guys?”  
Dick waved off Jason’s idea. “Everybody runs to Mexico, Jay. Now, Rome is-“  
“Way too far from everything.”  
“Hey.” Tim covered Jason’s mouth with his hand. “What, are we all running together? What about Dick’s job? And don’t you guys have family here?”  
“Tim, you’re sweet. The only reason I had that job was to keep an eye on Jay and eventually try to get him out. And father won’t mind. In fact, I bet he’d arrange the getaway plane if we asked him to.”  
Jason nodded behind his hand so Tim released him. “So that’s it. We just go somewhere and live out the rest of our lives?” He looked out of the car window as the sun filtered in. If he stayed, there was a likely chance he’d be hunted down, on the run for years, but he had a real opportunity at a happier life, even if these two were a little crazy. “What about Fiji?”


End file.
